


Dwie połówki

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, hroa i fea
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Najmłodsi synowie Feanora i odrobina zabawy koncepcją duszy i ciała.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwie połówki

**Author's Note:**

> Arianki mają sesję, Arianki popełniły miniaturkę.  
> W gwoli wyjaśnienia, ta miniaturka nie ma nic wspólnego z moimi pozostałymi tekstami, jest drobną zabawą kanonem. Trochę AU.  
> Natomiast nieodmiennie trzymam się opcji, że jeden z braci zginął na statkach.

**Dwie połówki**

 

                Po Losgarze nic nie było już takie jak wcześniej. Droga odwrotu nie istniała, przed nimi rozciągały się nowe, nieznane lądy, gdzieś tam czekał wróg. Zniknął bezpowrotnie ojciec, przynajmniej ten, którego znali; pozostał jedynie pchany zemstą szaleniec, za którym szły tłumy.

                Starsi bracia sądzili, że i Ambarussa postradali zmysły po stracie bliźniaka. Bali się o niego, pilnowali go i pielęgnowali, gdy ocknął się z omdlenia. Nie chcieli zobaczyć oczywistego, uważali, że najmłodszy brat ucieka w ten sposób przed brutalną rzeczywistością. Umykała im prosta prawda, że Ambarussa wciąż było dwóch.

                Płomienie zabrały statki, zabrały i ciało Umbarto, ale nie pochłonęły syna Ognioducha w całości. Śmierć hröa była zbyt gwałtowna, a wezwanie Mandosa przerażało. Kiedy więc fёa brata krzyczała o pomoc, paraliżując, nie pozwalając się ruszyć, Ambarussa nie zawahał się ani na moment. Wpuścił ją, przygarnął. Byli przecież dwiema połówkami, teraz tylko dodatkowo zamkniętymi w jednym ciele.

                Ten ratunek był bluźnierstwem przeciwko wszystkiemu, co dotąd znali, ale tak naprawdę, co znaczył dla przeklętych przez Mandosa, dla związanych przysięgą? Nic. Ambarussa nie zawahałby się przed niczym, co tylko chroniło brata od samotnego stanięcia przed obliczem Namo. Wszystko było lepsze niż samotność.

                Miało to swoją cenę. Tylko jedna fёa mogła być aktywna na raz, druga zdolna była jedynie obserwować; to było wszystko, co mogło znieść podwójnie obciążone hröa. Tak więc podczas gdy pozostali bracia wciąż mieli swych rudych bliźniaków, na przemian jednego i drugiego, Ambarussa nie mogli pocieszyć się bezpośrednim kontaktem.

                Tęsknili. Nawet dotyk dwóch fёa kosztował zbyt wiele, za mocno obciążał hröa, by mogli ryzykować; pierwszej próby Ambarussa omal nie przepłacili życiem. Zmieniali się często; fёa pozostawiona zbyt długo bez hröa, zaczynała dziwaczeć i Ambarussa potrzebowali potem czasu, by przystosować się do ciała. Jeśli jednak taka miała być cena za życie, gotowi byli ją płacić.

                Z czasem bracia nauczyli się rozpoznawać, z którym Ambarussa mają do czynienia. Ojcowskie imiona poszły w zapomnienie; prawdziwie jednym matczynym zostali obaj nazwani. Po ubiorze, drobnych różnicach w zachowaniu i sposobie mówienia pozostali synowie Fёanora wiedzieli, który bliźniak jest obecny, lecz i te różnice zacierały się czasem, a i Ambarussa w przebłyskach humoru bawili się dezorientowaniem starszych braci.

                Nieodłącznym elementem rudzielca stał się notes, noszony zawsze w kieszeni na piersi. Ambarussa pisali zawsze i wszędzie, zeszyt za zeszytem, dzieląc się ze sobą myślami i spostrzeżeniami. Pisali, tęskniąc, a ledwie ostatnia kartka pokryta została drobnymi literkami, notes lądował w płomieniach. To był jedyny bezpieczny, intymny sposób, by mogli porozmawiać; pewnych rzeczy nie można było przekazać za pośrednictwem braci, a inni elfowie patrzyli dziwnie, gdy Ambarussa mówił sam do siebie, świadom, że druga fёa słucha, choć nie może odpowiedzieć.

                Nie wszyscy wiedzieli. Większość uważała, że najmłodszy syn Fёanara zdziwaczał po śmierci bliźniaka, że świecił jaśniej i męczył się szybciej, a w oczach wiecznie błyskała tęsknota. Ambarussa nie przejmowali się tym; niby rozdzieleni, byli przecież tak blisko, jak tylko mogli, razem, choć Nelyafinwe twierdził, że tak jak on, także i oni byli częściowo martwi.

                Czterysta lat z okładem trwał ten układ. Ambarussa nauczyli się podejmować decyzje, nawet jeśli czasem jeden zaczynał, a drugi kończył zadanie. Nie istniało coś takiego jak kłótnia pomiędzy nimi; nie mogło, hröa nie zniosłoby takiego obciążenia. Potem jednak atak na Doriath zabrał Curufinwe i Tyelkormo, pociągnął i Morya. Mandos nagle przestał być dla Ambarussa pusty, skoro więcej braci znalazło się w salach niż pozostawało wraz z nimi w Śródziemiu. Przeciążone hröa zaczęło dawać o sobie znać, znużenie powoli przezwyciężało złowrogą przysięgę.

                Tak więc gdy Ambarussa poległ w trzeciej bratobójczej walce, dwie fea nie były już tak przestraszone. Wołanie Mandosa przestało napawać aż taką grozą, nie wtedy, gdy mieli stanąć przed nim razem.

                Usłuchali wezwania, pozostawiając za sobą dwóch najstarszych braci pochylonych nad kupką popiołów, w jaką obróciło się hröa.

 

 


End file.
